The sealant material applied to joining areas of structural elements of aircraft structures is a bi-component material (base and hardener) of very high viscosity. The mixture of both components must be performed ensuring the correctness of the proportion of each component to guarantee the quality of the sealant material.
In this respect, WO 2009/140776 describes an installation to perform said mixture.
Since the mixing of the base and the hardener initiates the solidification of the sealant material it has been considered desirable to separate the process of mixing the base and the hardener from the process of application of the sealant material.
In that sense, a method widely used is the application of the sealant material by means of a pneumatic gun that extrudes the sealant material contained in a cartridge through a nozzle. These cartridges are filled with a mixture of the two components carried out in industrial premises handling large amounts and subsequently frozen to halt the curing reaction. Previously to their use in a pneumatic gun they are defrosted.
The use of such cartridges have a high cost which is a drawback for, particularly, the aeronautic industry that requires the application of different sealing materials during aircraft assembly.